


Safe and Sound

by fawnache



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, depression tw, swearing tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnache/pseuds/fawnache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had always been pushed around by his peers. He was used to it. Yeah, it sucks, but there's nothing anyone can do about it. Well, that's until Kagamine Len steps into his life and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Friends???

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic and I am still learning about Vocaloid, so please be patient! Give me comments on how I can do better!! Thanks~!

Oliver walked into the lunchroom and stared at the ground as he walked. He went into the lunch line and only picked up a water and green apple and headed to his normal seat in the back corner of the lunchroom. He took his seat and sighed and glanced over to the table a bit away from him. There sat a thin girl with long, teal, pigtails, a tall pink haired girl, two small twins, and a silly looking boy eating ice cream. 'How nice it would be to have a friend group to have lunch with' Oliver thought as he took a bite of his apple. He didn't like to admit it, but he was lonely. Although, who wouldn't be?

Oliver hadn't caught himself gazing over at that table until he noticed one of the twins was staring directly into his good, golden, eye. He stiffened and quickly looked away, blushing furiously. Len tilted his head and looked back to his friends, "Do you guys know that kid over there?" he asked, gently tilting his head in the direction of Oliver. Miku looked over and then back at Len, "His name is Oliver, he's in my geometry class." She says and sips her peach pop. Len glances over and blushes a bit. 'He's so cute, I wonder why he is by himself '  Len thought. 

Len has known his sexuality for quite a while now, pansexual. Would he ever come out? Probably not, especially in this school. He knew his friends wouldn't care, but he just thought to keep it to himself. He began to wonder who Oliver was into – wait, what was he saying? He doesn't even know this kid. Plus, it was none of his business. Still, he couldn't help but to wonder. He decided to take another glance at him, but what he saw wasn't the same doll-like boy. Oliver was drenched in water and tears filled his eye and all he did was look at his shaking hands. A small group of boys gathered him and one was holding the water bottle. "Pussy! Do something about it!" he sneered but the small blonde stayed quiet. Len couldn't believe his eyes, why wasn't anyone helping him? Why are people around laughing? H quickly stood up and began to walk over. "Len, don't get into it!" Rin called and huffed, knowing her stubborn brother couldn't be stopped. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Len hissed at the group of boys. They all looked over, but it seemed that Oliver was the most shocked. "Get out of here, this is none of your business." Snapped the ringleader. Len balled his fists, "Do you think this makes you cool?" he bit out, "because in reality it only makes you pathetic. Now, go away and leave him alone before I make you." A moment of silence. "C'mon, these faggots aren't worth our time." One boy said. The other two just nodded and walked away. While passing, the ringleader spat in Len's face and walked off. 

Len huffed and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I really wish he didn't chew tobacco." He huffed and then gently smiled at Oliver, who was just in tears and awe. He walked over and held out his hand. Oliver flinched a little, looked at the blond curiously, and then shakily took his hand and stood up. Suddenly, Rin was behind him. "Are you two okay?" Luka chimed in, "You poor thing, did they hurt you?" Kaito pulled out a t- shirt and shorts from his bag, "Do you need an extra pair of clothes? These might be a bit big on you," The frail boy was overwhelmed. He gently leaned against the wall. "Oh, my, no, I'm quite all right. This happens often." He muttered softly. "Awww! Your accent is so cute!" Miku giggled. 'It really is...' thought Len, blushing a little. He then shook his head and looked down, trying to ignore his thoughts. "How about you come sit with us so those nasty kids don't bother you?" Luka asked softly. Oliver looked up shyly. "I-I'd love to," he said with a sweet smile, "My name is Oliver."


	2. Chapter Two: Rainy Days and Boys

Oliver sat quietly with the other Vocaloids and gently played with his tie. Everyone introduced themselves to him and he responded with a shy smile and just stayed quiet. Sadly, lunch was almost over, but the group invited him to sit with them tomorrow, which made him so happy that he could probably cry. He gathered up his books and said his goodbyes and skipped to class, a beaming smile on his face.

            Finally the school day was beginning to end. The rain poured down and Oliver was glad, he loved rainy weather. He opened his umbrella and began to walk home, humming softly. How lovely this day was! He made friends, no one picked on him after lunch, it was raining, he hadn't felt this good in a very long time. He gently skipped over a puddle and swayed his walk and was lost in his daydreams. Suddenly, a voice called out and broke his trance. "Oliver!" the voice called. He whipped around and saw a drenched Len. "Oh, Len! Where is your coat and umbrella? You're going to catch a cold!" He cried and ran over to him and let him under his umbrella. Len chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay; I didn't check the weather for today. Where are you headed?" He asked. "I'm on my way home," Oliver smiled. "Oh, me too. Can I walk with you?" "Yeah, of course! Is your home in this direction?" Oliver asked, making sure he kept Len under the umbrella. "Yep," Len smirked. He was lying, of course. 

So, the two headed in the direction of Oliver's home. "I've never seen you around school," Len said after a long moment of silence. Oliver looked to him and blushed slightly. Len really was attractive, Oliver thought. The way his hair gently fell in front of his face and his bright blue eyes. "I- Yeah, I try to stay as unnoticed as possible." Oliver said with a gentle smile. "Such a shame." Len shook his head and put his hands behind his head and gazed at him, "Is it because of those boys?" Oliver looked down. "Yeah, a little bit. It's okay, don't worry about it. That kind of thing happens often. I'm used to it." Len stopped and looked to the smaller boy. "That's...Oliver, that's not okay. I'm going to worry. You don't deserve to be treated like that. It's cruel." "Can we just drop it, please?" Oliver pleaded softly. Len just nodded and continued on. 

It was quiet for a long time until Oliver noticed a small, blue, lump lying on the ground, just a few feet in front of the two. He slowly handed the umbrella to Len and stepped closer. He gasped and kneeled. "It's a bird!" he cried and gently scooped the small bird. Eastern bluebird. He knew the type almost instantly. "He's still breathing...Len, we have to help him!" He cried out, tears forming in his eye. "His wing is broke and he's been scratched." Len quickly went over and kneeled. "Oliver, I don't think it's gonna live," Len said a bit awkwardly, not really knowing what the big deal was. It's just  common bird. Oliver gently took off his coat and wrapped up the wounded animal and cradled it close. "C'mon, my house is close. We have to hurry or he won't live." Oliver said desperately and grabbed Len by the hand and began to quickly continue on his way home.

They soon reached the home and he let Len in. The house was small and so...different. It looked like a home Len saw on BBC once. Makes sense because Oliver is British, but it was very different than what Len has saw. He politely took off his shoes at the door and Oliver rushed into the hallway and Len awkwardly followed, looking around the house. Oliver unwrapped the small bird and laid it gently on a towel. It was too tired to move or struggle but it did chirp softly. "Hush, now, it's okay. I'm going to take care of you." Oliver promised with a slight sniffle. Len stood shyly at the door and Oliver whipped around. "Can you help me please? Go into the bathroom and get me a towel, the first aid kit, and there should be a small bird cage under the cabinet. They shouldn't be hard to find." Len just nods and goes into the bathroom, which was connected to Oliver's room and got all that he was asked to retrieve. Oliver quickly began to work on the little bird. Honestly, it looked as if it hurt Oliver more than the bird. Every time it would chirp in pain Oliver would quietly apologize over and over again under his breath and continue.

He soon finished and gently laid the bird down in the cage on a small towel. He got a small bowl of food and water and put it not far from the little bird and closed the cage. He then threw is coat in the dirty clothes and looks to Len. He smiled sleepily. "Thank you for staying with me while I helped him, I appreciate you." Len blushed and looked away quickly. 'It's not a problem." Oliver smiled kindly and opened James' cage and he stepped out and gently pecked at Oliver's finger as a greeting and Oliver looked to Len. "So, do you like video games?"

A couple of hours later Oliver is in the kitchen making hem tea. Len looks up and sees a picture of a family, a beautiful blonde haired woman, and a tall man holding a toddler cradled in his arms. He stared at the photo for a long time before asking, "Oliver, where are your parents?" Oliver looked and then continued to try and reach the cups on the top shelf. "They passed away about a year ago due to a car accident," he muttered and tried to reach them. Len chuckled at the sight of the tiny boy. He was just so cute. "Here, let me help you." He giggled and got up and went over to the cabinet and got the two cups, gently brushing against Oliver's back. "Here you go," he handed them to him while blushing. Oliver blushed and smiled, "Thanks." Len went and took his seat at the table again. "I'm really sorry to hear that about your parents, Ol. So, you live by yourself?" Oliver nodded as he poured the tea. "Yeah, I used to be in a foster home before I came here." Len just nodded and decided to drop it, in fear of making him upset. Oliver gently handed him the tea and smile. "I hope you like it," he said softly. "Yes, thank you," Len nodded and gently sipped.

The two sat at the table and chatted and told jokes and just, well, bonded. Len found Oliver to be simply adorable, especially when he giggled. His face would flush and he would cover his mouth shyly and Len thought him to be as bright as the stars. Oliver thought the same for him and had no idea how to deal with his emotions. 

Soon, Len's mother had come to pick him up. He had texted her after losing to Oliver at Super Smash Bros. He didn't really want to leave, mainly for two reasons. One, he could honestly stay with Oliver forever and ask in his light. Second, Oliver would be alone. He didn't know why, but that hurt him. Oliver hugged his neck and smiled "Thank you for coming over, this was nice," he beamed. "Yeah, I enjoyed it too. I...Invite me again sometime?" Oliver lit up and squeaked. "Of course! How about tomorrow?" Len paused and then smiled. "Sounds awesome. See you tomorrow, Oliver." He smiled and hugged again, "Goodnight." Oliver nuzzled softly. "Yeah, goodnight, Len." And with that Len left into the car and Oliver looked out the window. Len looked over and waved and Oliver shakily lifted his hand and waved. He watched the car drive off into the night. He then rushed to his room and flopped down onto his bed. He began to giggle and hug his pillow and tears spilled from his eyes. He sat up and gently cooed James to his finger. "James, I have a friend now!"


End file.
